You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Based on the song by Meat Loaf. Modern AU in Ireland. Sybil and Tom are on their honeymoon - not on their first night together - and they enjoy each other's company... Starts with just fluff, but it quickly escalates into smutty goodness.


_This fic was based on the song,_ You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth_ by Meat Loaf. I found it on a CD called _Power Ballads_ in my house and I thought of Sybil and Tom when I heard it. Basically what I've done is taken the lyrics and put it into a weird sort of story. Warning: starts fluffy, turns smutty._

* * *

**You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth**

"Tom, love, what are you doing?" Sybil asked her husband as he stared out of the window. They were staying on the south coast of Ireland in a small cottage for their honeymoon. Tom looked troubled and Sybil was worrying about him from her spot on the sofa. Tom looked out at the sand a little longer before turning back to Sybil. It was summer and it was actually hot as well – not the most common weather for Ireland. But it was odd – there was a slight fog over the golden sand. It wasn't enough that visibility was non-existent, but it was enough that visibility wasn't great and one couldn't really do anything outside before walking into something that one didn't expect to be there. Finally his eyes met Sybil's.

"Nothing," Tom replied to her question. But then he saw her expression so he expanded his answer. "I was just thinking about what's going to happen… you know… to us. Your parents still don't like me much."

"Mama likes you," Sybil assured.

"No she doesn't. She respects the fact that I'm an Irish socialist with enough power and connections that I could beat her at anything if I wanted to," he retorted, making his way over the room to sit with Sybil on the comfortable sofa. "And don't forget the fact that I've got you and she knows that if she makes an enemy of me then she'll be making an enemy of her youngest daughter too."

"Well, that's not all bad is it? It's not the perfect situation, but it could be so much worse," Sybil replied, doing her best to look for the positives in the situation. Tom stayed very quiet. She sighed comfortingly (if that's even possible) and said softly, "Darling, we've got our whole lives ahead of us. Can't we just spend this week care free and able to do whatever the hell we want with no worries about anything else?"

"Yes, I'd love to be able to do that, but my mind isn't quite so keen on that idea."

"Then we're going to have to make it keen aren't we?" Sybil smiled at her gorgeous husband. Tom firmly wrapped his hand in hers and he could feel her pulse through the skin on her hands. He loved the sound and feel of her heartbeat. It made him feel that the world was on his side, even though there were so many things in his life that suggested otherwise. Sybil flicked her eyes to the window and saw a shooting star. She pointed out to it so that Tom would look in the right direction and she said, "Make a wish!" She squeezed her eyes shut and wished hard. Sybil was a very superstitious person and knew that Tom was absolutely not – he was much more real in terms of the way he thought and lived. After a short moment she opened her eyes again and Tom asked her what she wished for. "I can't tell you that! If I do then it won't come true!" Tom laughed inwardly at his superstitious wife and Sybil then tried to explain. "It's not all superstition, you know. When I was little, if I ever told anyone what my wish was then it never came true… ever. It's a bit like magic tricks – if a magician tells the audience how he did something then it ruins it all and it's no longer fun. Well, having a wish is no longer fun if the whole world knows about it because either they're going to help to make it come true or do everything in their power to stop it from coming true and that ruins the purpose of the wish in the first place. Wishes come true only if you're worthy of the wish when you make it."

"Oh, is that what it is?" Tom said with a growing smile. Sybil nodded in reply. She licked her lips. Even though they were inside and it was the evening, she still wore lipstick. Tom had told her multiple times that she didn't need it and that she was beautiful even when she woke up in the morning, grumpy, with tousled hair and no make-up in sight, but this didn't stop her from putting her lipstick on every morning, even if she was wearing absolutely minimal make-up elsewhere. Recently it had become much more her style and in a strange way she felt that it played a relatively big part in making her who she was. The moistness on her tongue coated her painted lips and made them shine when they hit the light at the right angle. Sybil lay back so that she was leaning partly on Tom and partly on the back of the settee with her legs bent up underneath her body. Tom looked down at his new wife and saw her sparkling lips, even though she wasn't looking up at him at that moment. He longed for a taste of those full lips. Of course his lips were accustomed to the feel of hers, but that didn't mean he'd ever have enough of exploring them further. The moonlight shone through the small cottage windows, giving everything a pale glow. Tom always did like Ireland at night and when he was in England he missed it terribly. Sybil snuggled into Tom's body ever so slightly closer and Tom was glad he wasn't standing, as, if he were, his knees would have buckled and he'd have ended up on the floor due to the fact that he loved Sybil so much and her beauty still overwhelmed him. At this point he couldn't have been happier; if something tragic were to happen like an aeroplane crashing into the living room he'd be happy to die straight away. Before his father +died he'd say that there was nothing like dying a happy man. "Sybil," Tom said, but then he paused. He didn't then speak for a longer amount of time than Sybil was used to, so she shifted herself so that she could look Tom in the eyes. Tom opened his mouth to finally say his thoughts out loud, but he was stopped mid-sentence by Sybil, whose lips met his in a powerful and desperately passionate kiss. Tom put both hands on Sybil's waist as she delved deeper into his mouth. Sybil rested her arms on Tom's shoulders and continued on her journey until her lungs could no longer cope with the lack of oxygen. She broke away and took a deep breath, as did Tom, who was now completely stunned and utterly speechless. He sat as still as a statue – he was unable to move. He felt his lips curling into a grin and his brain was too preoccupied thinking about how remarkable that kiss was, that he didn't have the ability to stop his grin. Sybil raised one eyebrow at him and moved one hand down to his inner thigh, saying with a cheeky grin,

"It's only nine o'clock. We can do whatever we want now, Tom. Nobody's here to tell us not to and we've waited for this for so long now, love." She bit her lip and looked down at where her hand was running up and down the seam of his jeans. Tom took one hand from her waist and lifted her chin with a finger, making eye contact with her. He brushed one finger over her cheek and said,

"Sybil, darling…" but Sybil cut him off with a sudden movement that ended with their lips pressed together once again. But this time it didn't last so long. She pulled away and stood up in front of the sofa, all the time making sure that her hand firmly had hold of his. She didn't look back, but started walking towards the doorway that led to the stairs. Tom scrambled to his feet and followed her obediently. Even though she hadn't voiced her opinions, they both knew very well exactly where they were going and what they were planning on doing. Once they were in their temporary bedroom Sybil dropped Tom's hand and lifted her top over her head, throwing it to the side of the room and turning on her heel to face Tom. She bit her lower lip and gave Tom a seductive look. He stared her up and down, his mouth falling open and his eyes twinkling. He loved her curves. She stood there before him in her bra and jeans, still wearing her bright red lipstick. Her waist curved in from her rib cage and smoothly blended into her hips, where the top of her jeans rested. After Sybil had let her husband study her body for a moment, she walked over to the bed. She lay on top of the covers, leaning on her elbows. Tom clambered onto the bed by Sybil and held himself up with his arms either side of Sybil. Neither one of them had closed the curtains or turned the light on, so the moon was all the lighting they had, but the position of the bed in relation to the window meant that they could make the most of the light they did have available. Sybil stared into Tom's blue eyes and let the corners of her mouth curve upwards. Tom bent his elbows slightly so that he could get closer to Sybil. He pressed his lips lightly against hers and she pressed back, slightly harder. Tom nibbled on her lip, asking wordlessly for a VIP pass into a part of her that was really only for her to know, even though, over the last few years, he'd come to know it quite well. Sybil agreed to his request and opened her mouth more, letting Tom slip his tongue around hers. Sybil moaned from deep within her throat and let her head fall back, disconnecting her lips from his. Tom straightened his arms again and shimmied down Sybil's body slightly. He kissed Sybil along her collar bone and then along the line of her bra, lingering by her cleavage. He placed soft, sweet kisses along her stomach, over her belly button and along her hip bones. Sybil looked down at the top of Tom's head as his lips connected with her skin above the zip of her jeans He lifted his head and unbuttoned her jeans and then pulled the zip open. Tom slowly fitted his fingers into the waistband between the fabric and Sybil's skin and waited for Sybil to lift her hips in order to assist him in his endeavour to remove her clothes. She obliged quickly and Tom slipped the top of the trousers over her perfect cheeks. Sybil dropped her hips once again as soon as she knew that Tom had taken her jeans over the edge of her bottom. Sybil found her skinny jeans tough enough to get off by herself, but Tom seemed to have mastered the art of skinny jean removal from Sybil over the years that they had been together. Once Sybil's jeans were on the floor she was left in her underwear and Tom sat up to be able to stare her up and down once more, taking in every detail he possibly could. But Sybil stopped his thoughts when she said,

"This isn't fair." Tom looked at Sybil, wondering what she was talking about. She took a breath and smiled suggestively. "I'm in my underwear and you're still fully clothed. I'm a feminist, Tom – equal rights for women… So, either I get dressed again or you need to shed a few layers." Tom didn't want to see his young lover covered again, so almost immediately he was bare chested and fumbling at his belt. Sybil sat up and took hold of his hands to stop him from undoing his own jeans. She knelt up as he was doing and positioned his hands in her hair, running through her dark tangles, as she slowly undid her husband's jeans. Tom wanted her to get on with it so that he could enjoy the evening in the way he knew best, but although her speed was agonisingly painful, there was a wonderful feeling that came with going slowly and savouring every moment. Tom threw his head back when Sybil finally undid the zip and yanked the top of the fabric down his legs so that they bunched around his bent knees. He moved off the bed briefly so that he could kick them off completely and climbed back on the bed where both he and Sybil were now wearing only underwear. Tom straddled Sybil, the only thing between them being two thin layers of cotton. He moved one hand down to the area between the top of her legs.

"Sybil, I haven't done anything yet!" he exclaimed as he felt her wetness.

"Perhaps not physically, but mentally you've done more than enough."

"Maybe I should stop here then," Tom teased.

"No!" Sybil quickly countered. "You can't, Tom! I need you." She didn't care about how loud she was being. They had managed to stay in a cottage in the middle of nowhere where the only way that someone could hear them who wasn't in the house would be if they were standing right outside the stone walls immediately below their bedroom window and the couple were pretty certain that nobody would be standing there at this time of night in a reasonable thickness of fog. Tom brought his hands around Sybil so that she could unhook her bra. She quickly pushed the straps down her arms and let the garment fall to one side of the bed. Tom nuzzled her bare breasts painfully slowly. "Tom!" she exclaimed as she threw her head onto the pillow and let a shiver run through her whole body. Tom flicked her nipples with his tongue and sent a groan through Sybil's body. Finally he pulled away and moved down further to the cotton covering the part of her that he wanted the most. Tom ground his hips against hers, knowing that Sybil was now completely immobile. He teased at the edge of her underwear with one finger. She took a sharp breath in and immediately let it out again. She reached down to where Tom was teasing her, but he gently pushed her hand away. He eventually pulled her final garment of clothing down her legs and threw it to one side. Sybil looked at her husband, bit her lip and sat up in a way that meant she could pull Tom's boxers down his legs. She wanted to be able to tease him as he had done her, but she was too desperate and felt that she needed him too much to make it worth the time. She yanked them off him, letting his growing bulge free and then pushed him onto his back. She sat over his stomach, straddling him and kissed him once. She shimmied down and together they guided him into her. She lifted her hips and lowered herself back down onto her husband. Tom grabbed the duvet covers underneath him as he groaned loudly in pleasure. He moved his hands to Sybil's hips and helped her up and down to establish a rhythm. She spread her hands over Tom's bare chest to support herself. Sybil rose and fell a couple of more times before Tom suddenly moved his hands further up her body, firmly taking hold of her waist and used his strong muscles to flip them over together. He didn't stay within her for a moment, but kept himself above her, kissing the line of her collarbone. Sybil ran her hands through Tom's smooth hair, curling her fingers in his relatively long locks. He thrust his hips against hers and groaned. He positioned himself and rammed harshly into Sybil's warm body. At first she let out a whimper of pain, but Tom didn't stop and she was glad of it. "Tom! Oh, Tom… Go on, go on! Oh, Tom!" He settled into a steady rhythm, going harder and faster with each rise and fall, until his body let out exactly what Sybil's own body wanted all to herself. He kept going, his steady rise and fall beginning to slow. He pulled himself away and lay next to his nude wife, both now breathing heavily and smiling at the pleasure of their time together. After a few panting breaths, Sybil said, "You know, I really ought to go and have a quick shower before I get into bed," but she didn't move to go and have one.

"Do you need any help?" Tom offered, placing a strong hand on her nude inner thigh.

"No! I'll be fine, thank you!" Sybil said, finally moving from the bed. She grabbed Tom's shirt from the floor, placing her head through the neck hole and her arms through the sleeves.

"What are you doing that for? You're not embarrassed of me seeing you naked, are you?" Tom teased, partly as a way to complain that she was covering up her body. Sybil gave Tom a look.

"You know perfectly well that I'm not at all embarrassed. It's just beginning to get a little chilly," Sybil answered as she walked out of the room, confident as ever. Tom followed up behind her, still naked. He wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her neck. "Maybe I should help you warm up. Or at least I should be there to check that the water from the shower's not too cold." Sybil turned around and gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips. "Tom, you know perfectly well that I'll refuse to have sex in the shower."

"I know. But you've never told me why you're so afraid of it."

"I guess that's just my irrational fear, then, isn't it?" Sybil said, her hands gesticulating as she said the words. Tom bowed his head and looked through his eyelashes at his wife, doing his best impression of a young dog. Sybil gave in. "Fine!" she huffed, not unkindly. "You can come with me, but you have to keep your cock to yourself. Understood?" Tom grinned, nodded and followed her into the bathroom. They both stood in the shower, Tom rubbing soap into Sybil's back, as she washed her own hair. He loved watching her shoulder blades move as she moved her arms up and down, letting the jasmine shampoo reach every strand of her hair. She turned around and kissed Tom, letting him lather the front of her body with soap, not complaining when his hands lingered wherever they pleased. They paused everywhere; on her breasts, over her nipples, over her stomach, on her waist and on her hips, yet somehow he was managing to control himself. Sybil could see how much he wanted her, but she was tired and she stood by her opinion that the shower was not synonymous for a place for sex. She loved her husband even more for the fact that he respected her feelings and wasn't going to give her any reason to dislike or distrust him. Yes, he was the man in the relationship, but that didn't always mean that he was the boss. Sybil was the boss when it felt right for her to be in charge and Tom was the boss when it felt right for him to be giving the orders. Together they were a very unique and not far from perfect couple. Once Sybil had washed every part of her body, with help from Tom, she turned the water off and he climbed out of the shower to grab two towels – one to wrap around his own waist and the other to wrap under Sybil's arms. Once their towels were just beginning to dry them off, Sybil wrapped her arms around Tom's still wet chest and looked up at him. She whispered, "I love you," before kissing him, letting her lips linger. Finally she walked into her bedroom, towelled off, changed into a cotton nightgown and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, without even bothering to pass a brush through her hair. Tom towelled himself off, pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and curled his body around his sleeping wife. He placed one arm over the middle of her body and placed that hand on top of hers. He wrapped his fingers in hers, knowing that he'd got himself the right woman, no matter what his family and in-laws had to say about it. He whispered, "I love you, too," in Sybil's ear. He'd been trying to get those words out all night, and finally he'd got his chance, even if she wasn't conscious enough to hear it.

* * *

_Let me know if you think this is any good. Now that I've written this, I think that the last fic I did (the one with complete description and no speech) has done me good - I think it's made me change the way I write a little bit. Does this fic seem particularly better or worse than my other fics to you? Let me know what you think please because your comments mean the world to me!_


End file.
